As Backsides Go
by Inuyoshie
Summary: He wasn't hers to kill anyway. And if any sensible young lady comes across a highly attractive general whom she CAN'T kill, well... that only leaves two options: walk away, or mess with him. CrossxRoad. Heeee crack and backsides.


Title: As Backsides Go, Cross' takes the cake  
>Pairing: CrossXRoad<br>Rating: Er.. T for nudity I guess.  
>Enjoy!<p>

The lake water tasted cold and metallic, full of silt and minerals.

The only reason Cross knew that the taste in his mouth was lake water was because he had tried to drink some earlier, but then decided that the stuff was only suitable for bathing in.

Cross had even gone out of his way to bathe in a secluded chunk of lake that was hidden by large rocks, as not to startle some poor woman into falling madly in love with his nude backside. (Not that Cross would have minded)

What Cross didn't know, as a stone sank into the back of his head, propelling the man into the lake, was that a young lady had seen his lovely nude backside.

Now Road Kamelot had not seen very many backsides, (and was quite honestly more interested in Cross' apprentice's backside) but she decided she liked this one. It was all pale and muscular, with such long pretty hair the colour of fresh blood.

What kind of girl could say no to long, blood coloured hair? None that Road knew.

Now that Cross was face first in the water, it occurred to Road that she'd have to get him out of there if she wanted to play with his hair. I mean, playing with the hair of corpses is fun and all, but it's even better when their facial expressions come into play.

And anyways, Road wasn't supposed to kill Cross. The idiot twins were.

Road kicked off her shoes onto the sand and rolled off her stockings. Her skirt was short enough that it shouldn't be an issue. She waded into the water and instantly regretted it.

Cross was too far out.

Stomping back on shore, it occurred to Road to call Tykki or something. No, Tykki wouldn't let Road play with Cross' hair, so that was a bad idea.

But Lero…

"…Why are we getting an Exorcist out of the water lero?" the umbrella croaked out as Road heaved Cross on shore while crouching on Lero.

"Because I want to play with his hair silly," Road replied. "Now no running off and telling Millenie about this, okay?"

"Lero? You're keeping something from Lord Millennium! Lero!" Lero squeaked. Road sighed, watching as Cross was pulled on shore.

"…Oops." She remarked after a moment.

"What lero?" Lero asked. Road glanced down at Lero seriously.

"He's naked." She explained. "I'm not supposed to look at naked boys, or Sheryl will get really mad,"

"Lero! He's an Exorcist!" Lero emphasized.

"Well yes, that makes it even worse. You quick find his clothes, and I'll stay to make sure crabs don't drag him off," Road told Lero seriously. Lero looked confused, but then dashed off as soon as Road stepped off. Road carefully padded over to Cross, glancing at him carefully.

He had hair on his chest too! Road reached out to touch it, to make sure it was real, and wound her dark fingers through the red curls. They were soft, but short. Road frowned. She couldn't braid any of them into anything meaningful. Anyways, Cross would look stupid with a bunch of short little braids sticking out of his chest like aliens in a movie.

Road sat on Cross' lower stomach and kept playing with his chest hair. It was kinda fun in an odd, hypnotic way. She only paused when she heard Cross groan and felt him shift under her. The shifting, that felt odd too. Cross had lots of muscles

"His clothes are in a cave lero!" Lero flew over to Road and Cross, sounding slightly disturbed. Road nodded and began trying to drag Cross across the beach.

About ten minutes or so later, Road succeeded into pulling Cross into a dark little cave. She spotted Cross' clothes, folded up in a neat little pile with a mischievous look on her face.

-/

Cross woke up warm, wet and in pain.

The pain came from his back, from hundreds of scratches, and from his head, where a lump throbbed.

The wet was most likely from his excursion into the lake.

The warm… was from the young female sitting on his stomach, looking Cross over with a determined eye and a brush in her hand.

Oh, and she was a Noah.

"Fuck," Cross groaned. He was promptly smacked on the forehead with the brush.

"Don't use such naughty words," Road chided him, leaning over and running the brush through a hank of hair.

"What are you doing?" Cross wanted to know.

"Brushing out your hair, it's a mess," Road replied. "But how do you keep it so soft?"

"… That's a secret," Cross replied smoothly, reaching up to brush the Noah off of his stomach. Road, in response, scooted farther up his chest, so that she could get at more hair. Cross narrowed his eye.

"Off girl," he growled.

"I have a name you know," Road replied snottily. "Road Kamelot. Remember it."

"What if I don't want to, girl," Cross replied in a similar tone. Road leaned in very close, her golden eyes flickering dangerously.

"Then I'll carve it into your chest," she replied in a soft whisper, as if she was sharing a juicy tidbit of gossip. Cross rolled his eyes and reached up, grabbing Road by her waist. She let out an indignant noise as Cross lifted her off of his chest and sat up. Road squirmed out of Cross' grasp and landed smack in his lap (which Cross noticed had clothing on it all of a sudden).

"Better. Now," Cross turned away to look for Judgment. Road pushed against Cross' chest to knock him down again, but was met by a wall of muscle. Cross gave her a sidelong glance, and continued scanning the cave for his Innocence. Road tried again, with more energy and managed to knock Cross on his back again. Cross blinked up at Road (who had a triumphant smirk on her face) and promptly rolled over so that he had Road pinned to the cave floor. Road, instead of frowning, blinked up innocently at the larger man above her. Cross smirked.

"You're heavy," she remarked. She then noticed how Cross' gorgeous hair slid down the sides of his face, like a curtain. She lifted a delicate hand and wrapped some strands around it carefully. Cross watched, not exactly sure how to react to this. She didn't seem to be causing harm, only…

Road pulled herself up and popped a light kiss on Cross' lips, then squirmed out of his grasp and down the mouth of the cave. Cross stared after the Noah in confusion as she danced out of sight, flying on something Cross couldn't make out.

Shaking his head, Cross found the rest of his uniform, and soon after the pile of rocks he had hidden his weapon under. Luckily he was so paranoid…

Cross reached a hand up and touched his lips, thinking.

Interesting.

-/


End file.
